Fixing Us
by lucyheartfillalove
Summary: "Lets break up' What Lucy why' Because out of all the time we been together you have never looked at me like that' Watch as Lucy goes throught it all and Lisanna might be a bitchy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs and I could always use some new idea sorry for the grammar I am not in high school so i have no experience

what so ever.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu and I have been dating for a year and a half I am so happy . We are both entering the third year of high school. After Natsu confessed to me I

basically jumped on him crying and saying I liked him. I have never been happier we both had up and downs that help our relationship become stronger

we used to be called the power couple of the school. Now everything had changed as we entered the first year of our relationship he started to change

he started treated me worst then what he do it his fan girls which he treats like dirt by the way. I am going to try and get back the happy fun and

friendly

boyfriend I've come to love. I am going to meet up with him to give him a bento its one of my daily things to show how much i care since he always forgets

his lunch/bento. I really want to save our realtionship before it is gone and there is nothing left .Wait why am I thinking this? I have to this positive.

"Natsu ,Natsu!"I shouted and ran to him. "What do you want?"Natsu said in a rude voice I was taken back so I hurried and got the bento from my

bag. ''Um here I made you a bento for lunch''.I had my hand out waiting for him to take it, he just stares at me and snatch the bento out my hand and

pushes me to the floor then walk away .Thank god no one noticed I tried to get up and ended up falling back down in pain. A boy with blond hair and

deep but light blue eyes. walks to me ''Hey are you alright?". ''I can't get up". I replied in pain.''Okay do you want to go to the nurse or to your class?'' He

said. ''Class"."Okay what class are you in."3-a".''Oh you in the same class as me can I sit by your in class?''Sure lets sit in the back off the class"I said not

really wanting to be near Natsu after what happened "Okay what is your name?'' we both said at the same time then we laughed.''I am Lucy the loner but

I have some friends and a boyfriend "." I am Sting new kid".I get off his back shocking him I grab his hand before he fell."Thanks I can walk again."yeah

next time tell me before you do that"."Okay".I started running and Sting quickly caught up.''We are going to be late!" I yelled. Sting lifted me in

bridal style and started to run faster and faster and looked like a blur it felt like it was just us together in the world. Sting ran faster without breaking a

sweat. I smiled so sweetly Sting looked down and smiled back then ran faster we burst trough the door making the whole class stare at us but we

didn't care we kept on staring into each other eyes._' Did I ever notice Sting's eyes it feels like looking at a never ending ocean so peaceful and calm but_

_ deadly when needed to be'._ "Miss Heartfilia if you don't stop day dreaming I will tell your secrets and give you a zero for whole school year".Miss Anal said smirking.

I turned around with a deadly look in my eye i walked to her. I lifted up her chin '' So what you said you were going to do to me I didn't hear you correctly?'' I said .The whole class was shocked staring at me wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"I said nothing". Miss Anal came up ''What are you doing?''. I am just hang out with my new friend something wrong oh and today I am going to hang out with Sting since we not going to do anything special.''

i didn't wait for his response '' Come on Sting''.Sting followed behind me.I still felt eyes on me''What the fuck you staring at?''.Everyone started to talk but i can care less I just felt like talking to Sting and hear his voice.

''I feel bad for scaring everyone but I don't give a fuck at all." I said. "Lucy I think I know you secrets I feel bad for you believe me I know where you coming from I ran away too and I have the same disorder.'' Sting said I was shocked

''Huh you figured me out so quickly damn you new and you got like that i my friends for two years and as the same for my boyfriend and they still can't figure me out." i said hugging Sting I felt like he really knew me i felt more happy when hugged me tighter. What I did not know was Natsu was boiling out of anger.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter one I know every thing is being rushed**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs and I could always use some new idea sorry for the grammar I am not in high school so i have no experience

what so ever.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Okay after I hugged Sting I heard the teacher stand up a girls with short white hair a baby blue shirt and black jeans walked through the door probably

about a new student.

"This is a new student Lisanna Strauss and she will be in our class for the rest of this year." Miss anal stated.

"Hi I am Lisanna Please take care of me ". She said while smiling

"She is beautiful". I heard Natsu said aloud while blushing. I felt jealous. Sting was staring at me. "you know you have cute eyes. I blushed hardly if i had

a mirror I would look like a tomato.

"Lucy can you come here?" . Natsu called

"Why?". i said with no emotion what so ever

"Just come".he said I got tired of this conversation i got up "Wait here".I said to Sting he nodded. Natsu asked the teacher can he go outside she was about to say "No" but I gave a glare that clearly said **Say-no-and-it -the-last-thing-you ever do.** She said yes in fear.

''What do you want?'' I said rudely I saw natsu flinch .The sad part I still love him but this is getting out of hands I try in this relationship it feel like a one-

sided relationship maybe I should break up with Natsu . I am so bored I wonder what Sting is doing right now hopefully when i get back he can tell

something funny. What I didn't know I said everything out loud and to make matter worse he heard every last word .

''Lucy i am sorry for spraining your ankle". Natsu said struggling to keep his anger in from my comments 'Ha'

"Is that all ".I said turning around to walk back

"Natsu". I said after I stopped but i didn't turn around

"Yes".He said

"Do you love me?". I said trying to cover being hurt

''of course".He said

"That is the saddest lie I have ever heard". I said as I walked away to talk to Sting.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"That is the saddest lie I have ever heard''. Is the last thing she said before she walked away

I feel Jealous why does Sting have her attention now. She can't like him Right i mean she is crazy about me. I thought of Lucy smiling then the picture went on to Lisanna smile I felt my heart beat fast. Do I like Lisanna if I do then what about Lucy I mean she is my girlfrind but my heart don't fell the same way. I thought as I walked to class.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter two I know every thing is being rushed if anybody have any suggestions pm me**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs and I could always use some new idea sorry for the grammar I am not in high school so i have no experience

what so ever.

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

"Do you love me?". I said trying to cover being hurt

''of course".He said

"That is the saddest lie I have ever heard". I said as I turned around and walked away so I can go talk to Sting since he is the only one that can really understand.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"That is the saddest lie I have ever heard''. Is the last thing she said before she walked away

I feel Jealous why does Sting have her attention now. She can't like him Right i mean she is crazy about me. I thought of Lucy smiling then the picture

went on to Lisanna smile I felt my heart beat fast. Do I like Lisanna if I do then what about Lucy I mean she is my girlfriend but my heart don't feel the

same way. I thought as I walked to class. I got the sit next to Lisanna in class we waited no teacher came so everyone started talking. Sting pulled Lucy

out the class I had an urged to follow and see what they were going to do but i stayed I don't know why.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Where is Sting taking me ?

We walk up a lot of stairs and he opened a door and we are in some garden its beautiful so much flowers if only Natsu showed me this side like Sting does and the thing

is me and sting just met and he already out done my boyfriend. ''Where did you find this?"I asked still in awe. "I got lost and stumbled on to this garden then i thought about

the garden and how i thought you would like it." Sting said while blushing sightly. While i thought was so cute.

**Sting P.O.V**

I look at lucy and she looks beautiful the flower really compliments her aura and her skin it just look like she was made for nature. I have an urge to kiss her senseless she is

so beautiful. I hear the bell rings "Lucy this is our secret place don't tell anyone Kay?'' I said with a playful wink.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Lucy this is our secret place don't tell anyone Kay ?" Sting said with a wink and I blushed lightly. "Come on its time for class what we have next ?" sting asked starting to

walk to school.''We have math then gym''. I said running to catch up with him. ''lets have a race the first one to math class wins and have to do anything the winner says for

a day''. "Okay" I said getting ready."Ready set go". I said taking off.

I am gonna win there is a rock in the way maybe if i jump noooo now i going fall dammit I close my eye but i feel warm hand i find my self being carried again by sting but this time bridal style and he is still running.

"you are just natural clumsy aren't you ?''

"shut up i was not trying to fall."

"I guess this means I win huh?"

"Yeah I guess But only because I let you."

"Yeah ,Yeah loser."

Okay we are all most in our classroom . I see it i see our class is standing at the door waiting for us she is my favorite teacher we talking and other stuff. we made it in .

"Hi sorry we are late i fell down and the next kid helped me and brought me to class.

''Hi my name is Sting and i am the new student." sting said to the class as the girls stare at him to be honest i felt a bit jealous about it.

We walked to the back of the class but natsu grabbed my hand and whispered and my ear "We need to talk.'' I did not pay attention yo him and broke his grip off my hand and continued walking sat down next to Sting.

"remember our deal i want you to be my toy forever." Sting said licking my ear but what i didn't know is natsu heard ever word eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yeah being a toy is a bit crazy how about friends with benefits.''

''Wait isn't your boyfriend going to get mad about it?''

''Nah he does not even pay attention to me but i am gonna tell him so he don't end up saying that i am a whore for cheating and shit like that you cool with that yes or no?"

'' yeah i am cool with that". Sting started kissing my neck. I am so trying to hold back my moan and then he rub my side but not touching my breast he is close to it is. oh he i trying to make me wet ugh this bastard got hands damns...

we sit all the way in the back no one is going to be able to see us oh boyy what a day this will be.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter three I know every thing is being rushed if anybody have any suggestions pm me. Also in the next chapter is going to be very mature so if you don't want to read it then don't. But I did warn ya**


End file.
